El Rey de la Carretera
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: AU. Las consecuencias de beber más de la cuenta no son siempre buenas y Draco lo vive en sus propias carnes. SongFic. Draco/Harry. Drama, Angustia, Dolor  sentimental


**SONGFIC BASADO EN LA CANCION DE **_**ECOS DEL ROCÍO - EL REY DE LA CARRETERA **_**PONED LA CANCIÓN, ENTENDEREIS EL SENTIMIENTO QUE QUIERO ****TRANSMITIR: ****.com/watch?v=JtVLeSRa4ig**

**El Rey de la Carretera.**

Draco Malfoy, era una persona, para los que no lo conocían, una persona fría, sin escrúpulos que sólo tenía la intención de humillar a todo aquel que estuviese a su paso. Pero aquellos que lo conocían, detrás de esa fachada de persona rastrera, se encontraba un hombre maravilloso que sería capaz de dar su vida por la persona que amaba. Sí, esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, aquel que le hizo ver la luz cuando en su vida no había más que oscuridad, aquel primer ser que consiguió traspasar la gran barrera de frialdad que años le había costado perfeccionar.

En ese instante el rubio estaba en su empresa acabando unos informes, ya que la semana que viene se fusionaba con la gran empresa Microsoft, y tenía que estar todo a la orden del día. Estuvo horas, haciendo esbozos del contrato, llamando a gente, gritándoles por su ineficacia, pero sabía, que toda esa rabia se quedaría en la oficina cuando llegase a casa y lo encontrase allí.

Cuando hubo acabado de revisar todo lo que tenía previsto para ese día, recogió todo el escritorio, dejándolo vacío ya que, a él le gustaban las cosas ordenadas. Antes de salir de su despacho, cogió la foto que tenía de Harry y la besó, aunque sabía que ahora lo vería, pero daba igual, suponía que era la sensación de estar enamorado. Al momento de salir de su despacho, el iPhone le sonó, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de él.

_Draco, cariño, estoy en nuestro restaurante, te espero allí no tardes. TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA._

El rubio sonrió, sabía que el moreno era especial, pero un mensaje suyo y le alegraba el día. Se despidió del guardia de seguridad y se dirigió al garaje de la empresa, donde allí estaba su flamante McLaren F1, un pequeño capricho que se compró cuando había absorbido a Apple. Se montó en el y salió disparado del garaje, eran las nueve y media de la noche, y la calle estaba bastante transitable, no había demasiado tráfico. Puso la música a todo volumen y se le podía ver felizmente transitando con su vehículo por las grandes calles de Londres. Al llegar a su destino, se podía distinguir un cartel con clase que decía _Rhodes Twenty Four_. Ese restaurante era el lugar favorito de él y su novio ya que, ahí le había propuesto matrimonio. Se bajó del coche y le dio las llaves al aparcacoches y se introdujo dentro del restaurante, y allí estaba su luz en el mundo de la oscuridad sentado en la misma de siempre; Harry. Iba vestido con traje de color negro carbón y una camisa de color gris que hacía que resaltasen sus ojos esmeraldas. Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso, ambos se fundieron en pasión, como si lo que hubiese alrededor, no importase, hasta que Harry notaba que se quedaba sin respiración y se separó de él.

- Draco, ya.. – dijo el moreno que estaba como un tomate. – Yo también me alegro de verte.

- Sí, ¿cenamos? – dijo mostrándole el asiento dónde él estaba sentado antes. – Y dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

- Esperamos mejor a los postres ¿no? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa picarona.

El mesero les trajo la carta, una a cada uno, y ambos pidieron una ensalada para compartir, el rubio pidió merluza en su salsa, y el moreno un entrecot con pimientos verdes y un gran vino que eligió Harry para esa ocasión tan especial. La cena estaba yendo de lujo, estaban cenando como reyes, estaban hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, porque cuando empezaron a salir juntos dijeron que dejarían sus trabajos de lados para poder aprovechar ese amor que se profesan.

Harry era publicista en una de las empresas más famosas del planeta, llevaba trabajando desde los 16 y a decir verdad, si que empezó desde abajo, pero ahora como subdirector de la empresa, estaba realmente feliz. Allí conoció a Draco a sus 18 años cuando no hacía más que pequeños esbozos de publicidad para empresas pequeñas. Lo vio con su porte elegante, frío e impasivo, al primer momento sabio que no era un hombre para él. Después de ese día no lo volvió a ver, hasta pasadas tres semanas, donde le encargaron que hiciese el esbozo para la publicidad de la empresa de Draco Malfoy. Cuando lo tuvo listo, se dirigió a al empresa, de éste para enseñárselos, pero ninguno le gustó. Así que al día siguiente fue con otro distinto y al rubio le agrado no se volvieron a ver más, hasta pasado 4 meses y allí fue cuando Harry le pidió una cita y no se han separado.

- Harry, despierta –dijo el rubio tocándole ligeramente el brazo, - Te has quedado en Babia.

- Si, lo siento, ¿decias? – dijo el moreno mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- No, que para cuando la sorpresa – dijo haciéndose que no le importaba demasiado

- Ah, eso – dijo también poniendo la misma actitud que su novio, la cual odiaba – Que el mes que viene tenemos fecha para la boda.

-¡¿Qué? – dijo levantándose de la silla y sin querer tirándola al suelo. - ¿lo dices de verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Tenemos fecha para el mes que viene – dijo acercándose a Draco y dándole un pequeño pero profundo y húmedo beso.

- ¡Camarero una botella del mejor whisky! – dijo el rubio y el un abrir y cerrar de ojos un mesero le trajo una pequeña botella que tenia que costar un riñón.

Estaba la mar de feliz, sabia que el elegir a Harry era la decisión más correcta de toda su corta vida y a sus 25 años, había tomado muchas decisiones correctas. Bebieron y bebieron, hasta que la botella quedó vacía. El rubio hizo una señal al camarero para que trajese otra botella, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- Vamos Harry, la última y nos vamos a casa – dijo intentando convencerlo

- No, no la tomamos en casa, cogemos un taxi y….

- Nada de taxi, tengo el coche aquí.

-Draco, hemos bebido demasiado y no podemos conducir – dijo el moreno levantándose y situándose detrás de él y cogiéndole las llaves del coche.

- Vamos Harry, no he bebido tanto.

Al final el rubio convenció al moreno, pagaron y Draco cogió su coche. Por la ciudad iban con cautela, pero al salir de la ciudad para dirigirse a casa Draco comenzó a pisarle, sacó de a lado de freno de mano una botella de ron y comenzó a beber, Harry queriendo que estuviese alerta, le quitó la botella y comenzó a beber para que el otro lo hiciese. Draco iba cada vez más y más rápido, el moreno con miedo le decía que no corriese, pero éste no le hacia caso y mas pisaba.

- Harry, tranquilo, soy el Rey de la Carretera nunca he tenido un accidente – dijo el rubio

- ¡DRACO CUIDADO CON LA CURVA! – dijo el moreno mientras salían y volcaban por un terraplén, las cristales volaron y el moreno dejo de respirar.

La radio quedó encendida, con la música a medio volumen y era la canción que le gustaba al moreno. Cuando Draco recuperó la conciencia, rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado, y fue en busca de Harry, y lo encontró; cubiertos de sangre y con los ojos cerrados vio como su mano derecha sujetaba su mano izquierda, le separó las manos y pudo ver que la primera cubría el anillo que le había regalado. Su mundo en ese momento se hizo a pedazos.

- Está dormido, está dormido – se repetía mientras le daba un beso en los labios. – Venga Harry, cariño despierta, que mañana tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre, venga Harry.

En ese momento se le cortó toda la borrachera, no sabía que hacer, se sentía inútil, hasta que una luz los descubrió.

- ¿¡Están bien! – dijo el hombre que al bajar por su indumentaria se sabia que era un policía - ¿Quién es?

- Lo siento, Harry, lo siento – dijo abrazándose más a él.

El policía llamó a la ambulancia, en 20 minutos estaban allí, pero no había nada que hacer, ya no iba a estar más con ellos. Hoy había sido el dia más y mas triste,; hoy tenían fecha para la boda pero ya no tenia con quien casarse. En ese momento el doctor se acercó a mirar como estaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo el medico

- Doctor, máteme, sin el no puedo vivir. – dijo el rubio.

En ese momento sonaba un móvil, el suyo no era, era el de Harry, metió la manos en sus ropas y miró quien llamaba, era su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, ahora como tenia el valor de decirle que no iba a escuchar su voz nunca más. Estaba mal, pensaba que iba a volverse loco, pero no sabia como explicarle eso a la madre de Harry, que su único y querido hijo se había dormido en la carretera. Entonces la ambulancia se cogió el cuerpo de Harry y a él lo llevaron a casa.

A los cuantos días estaba más fuerte emocionalmente, dejo un ramo de rosas en lugar del accidente y se marchó. Se adentró en el primer bar de mala muerte que encontró y se emborrachó más que aquella vez, pagó y salió. Cogió el coche y salió a la misma carretera, pisaba y más pisaba el acelerador, buscó la misma curva, hasta que la encontró y se salió.

- Espérame Harry que voy hacia donde estés – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Madre, de verdad lo siento.

Chocó contra un árbol, los cristales se rompieron y ahí fue el fin del Rey de la Carretera.

**¿OS GUSTÓ? ES MUY TRISTE, LO SÉ.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ES MI PRIMER SONGFIC O INTENTO**

_**SI BEBES NO CONDUZCAS.**_


End file.
